Harapan Hidupku
by Zero Chrost
Summary: "Kami benar-benar tak pernah mengharapkan teman sepertimu, tahu!" Mary tidak diinginkan oleh teman-temannya disekolah, kira-kira kenapa ya? Fic pertamaku, mohon bantuannya semuaa... and RnR please...


Zero: Hiyaaaattt... *datang dari langit2 sambil bawa-bawa pedang* #BAM# YEAAH... Zero si nol putul disinii... Ada yang bisa saya bantu? *bicara dalam telepon yang entah darimana munculnya*

Orang asing: Apaan sih? Cepat mulai ceritanya, bodoh...

Zero: HEY! Saya ini tidak bodoh, tapi tidak pintar!

Orang asing: Sama aja tau =,=

Zero: Oke, mari kita mulai ceritanya minggu depan #bletak# mak- maksud saya sekarang... *tepar* Oh, sebelum saya melanjutkan acara tepar saya, cuma sekedar info, ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya *hormat, lalu lanjutin teparnya*

* * *

><p><strong>Harapan Hidupku<strong>

_**Oleh Zero si nol putul (Zero Chrost)**_

_**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya pastinya**_

_**WARNING: hal yang jelek-jelek mungkin bisa ada dalam fic saya**_

_**PERHATIAN!**_

_**1. Mohon siapkan kantong muntah**_

_**2. Mohon pakai kacamata hitam (?) agar mata tidak sakit**_

_**3. Mohon siapkan obat-obatan hanya untuk jaga-jaga**_

_**4. Mohon pesan sebuah kamar di RS terdekat**_

_**5. Harap orang-orang medis sudah siap berada didekat anda**_

_**6. TERAKHIR! Mohon siapkan makanan buat Zero *digebukin rame-rame***_

**-Perjalanan Dimulai-**

* * *

><p><em><span>-Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu, SD xxx-<span>_

"_Hai, Mary. Aku mau bertanya, boleh?"_

"_Oh, a-ada apa?"_

"_Mary, tahukah kamu kalau aku membencimu? Jadi, bisakah kau pergi jauh-jauh dariku?"_

"_Uhm... Ba-baiklah, maaf."_

"_Terima kasih, ya,"_

"_I-iya..."_

"_Oh ya, pak guru memanggilmu, kau disuruh ke ruang guru sekarang."_

"_Oh, ba-baiklah..."_

"_Dan tetap menjauh dariku, oke?"_

_Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru, banyak siswa-siswa yang membicarakanku seraya melihatku dan pergi menjauh, setelah aku masuk ke ruang guru pun, aku tetap menjadi bahan pembicaraan para guru dan lirikan-lirikan mereka tertuju padaku, bukan karena aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang baik, tapi..._

"_Umm... Apa anda memanggil saya, pak?"_

"_Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya, ayo, ikut bapak!"_

_Aku diajak ke ruang konsultasi, pak guru menyuruhku duduk dan dia mulai berbicara perlahan-lahan_

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin bapak bicarakan?"_

"_Mary, aku tahu bahwa kau baru masuk disini selama 3 bulan, tapi bapak harap kau mau keluar secepatnya dari sini"_

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

"_Apa kau tahu kenapa kau dikeluarkan di sekolahmu sebelumnya?"_

"_Tidak, mereka tidak memberitahuku"_

"_Begitu juga aku, jadi aku harap kau mau tetap menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu dan secepatnya pergi dari sini, mengerti?"_

"_Ta-tapi aku masih belum mengerti kenapa aku dikeluarkan. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukan?"_

"_Ya memang kau tidak melakukannya, tapi kami disini benar-benar dirugikan olehmu, kau tahu? Kau berkali-kali menyebabkan atap sekolah bocor saat hujan lebat, berkali-kali menyebabkan kaca jendela pecah, membuat bis sekolah tidak bisa jalan karena suatu hal, dan masih banyak lagi"_

"_Ta-tapi itu semua terjadi begitu saja, pak! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan itu semua terjadi!"_

"_APA KAU BILANG! JELAS SEKALI BAHWA KEHADIRANMU DISINI MEMBUAT SEMUA KESIALAN ITU TERJADI! GEJALA-GEJALANYA SUDAH TERLIHAT DENGAN SANGAT JELAS! TIDAK BISA DISANGKALKAN LAGI BAHWA KAU ADALAH ANAK ITU! Haaaahh... Apa kau tahu, sekolahmu yang sebelumnya, pasti mengeluarkanmu karena hal yang sama juga, jadi harap maklum dan... lakukan saja apa yang kuminta, permisi."_

_Pak guru itu meninggalkanku di ruang konsultasi sendirian. Ya, semua orang disini membicarakanku bukan karena aku berbuat sesuatu yang baik, tapi karena aku adalah..._

_-Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu, SMP ooo-_

"_Selamat pagi, Mary Pecundang!"_

"_Hei, lihat, dia kehilangan sepatu sekolahnya, teman-teman!"_

"_Mungkin dicuri sama si –Hantu Pecundang-, HAHAHAHAHA..."_

"_Sampai ketemu di kelas, PECUNDANG..."_

"_Hahahahaha..."_

"_..."_

_Ya, disinilah aku, beginilah kehidupanku, dan inilah nasibku, mereka selalu seperti itu, memanggilku dengan kata –Pecundang-. Di kelas aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, saat ada kerja kelompok aku dianggap tidak ada, aku dijauhi dan dihina. Para guru hanya bicara denganku bila ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, seperti melarangku ke ruang guru dan mengacaukan segalanya. Di kelas, aku langsung menuju mejaku, ternyata dimejaku ada coretan-coretan yang berbunyi 'SIAL KAU' atau 'DASAR ANAK BUANGAN' dan 'KAMI TAK MENGINGINKANMU DISINI'._

"_Gasp!" aku menutup mulutku tanda bahwa aku terkejut, lalu aku berusaha menghapus tulisan-tulisan itu sebelum guru menduga kalau aku merusak barang milik sekolah._

"_Hee... Lihat teman-teman, si ANAK BUANGAN mencoret-coret mejanya!" seorang anak laki-laki tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan menarik perhatian yang lainnya._

"_Oh, nanti sekolah bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini lho, cepat coret lebih banyak, jadi kau lebih cepat dikeluarkan, kami benar-benar tak pernah mengharapkan teman sepertimu, tahu! Kau dilahirkan di dunia hanya untuk menggenapi jumlah orang-orang yang pantas dibenci dan tak diinginkan, seharusnya kau tahu itu." anak perempuan yang merupakan ketua kelas ini mengatakan itu padaku._

_Lalu aku diberi spidol permanen olehnya dan disuruh mencoret lebih banyak, tapi tentu saja aku memilih untuk menghapusnya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau harusnya mencoretnya lebih banyak, bukan malah menghapusnya, dasar bodoh, kau sudah berani melawan kami ya?" salah satu dari mereka membentakku._

"_Eh, ti-tidak, a-aku cuma..."_

"_Cerewet!"_

_Dan mimpi burukku dimulai, aku disiksa habis-habisan oleh teman-teman satu kelas. Setelah kejadian itu aku keluar dari sekolah dan tidak pernah berniat untuk bersekolah lagi, aku belajar bersama ayahku di rumah dan membaca sendiri buku-buku dari perpustakaan. Ya benar, aku tidak diinginkan karena aku adalah, anak terkutuk._

**-Perjalanan Ditunda, TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

><p><strong>-AN's Time-**

Yippeee... Seleseee... Fuuhh... Setelah sekian lama mencari inspirasi dengan mendaki Gunung Everest, lalu naik ke puncak menara Eiffel, diteruskan dengan perjalanan ke air terjun Niagara, dan menjelajahi hutan Amazon, dan pergi ke~ (readers: cereweet!) Akhirnya aku berhasil menulis fic ini, maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dihati anda, para readers sekalian...

Chapter ini cuma ada flashback aja ya, pendek pula, duh, kok rasanya fic ini gak akan menyenangkan para readers deh, tapi kalo kepanjangan, nanti jadi enggak bisa dipotong deh, hahaha... Maaf maaf, semakin sedikit cerita, semakin bikin readers penasaran + bosan (readers: tukang alesan! *melempari si Zero dengan telur busuk, tomat cacat, sampah, dan barang-barang tak diinginkan lainnya*)

Jadii... Apa para readers sekalian sudah siapkan makanan buat si Zero yang kelaparan ini? (readers: *menjejal-jejalkan durian, melon, semangka, pepaya, dan makanan berukuran besar lainnya kemulut si Zero*)

Tidak review tidak apa-apa, paling-paling nanti cuma kubantai saja (readers: itu bukan 'tidak apa-apa' tau!) bercandaa... Review diharapkan, tapi tidak dipaksakan, oke paseni? (para senior)

Oh ya, chapter ini juga kubuat untuk mengenang 'hari-hari liburanku yang menyenangkan' dan merayakan 'mulainya tahun pelajaran baru', terima kasiih...

Orang asing: A/N kok panjang banget sih? (Zero: ya maklumlah, aku memang cerewet dan bertele-tele)

**-End of A/N's Time-**


End file.
